herofandomcom-20200223-history
Erza Scarlet
All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world." Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the series. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath.She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness.However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy in the letter she wrote for her mother Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker she stated that Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes.Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref".Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor.However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, this is shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk.Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing.Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger.When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bath with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection.Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. As mention by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. Category:Fairy Tail Heroes